Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out
Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out is the twenty-eighth episode of the tenth season. Plot It is summertime on the Island of Sodor and Thomas enjoys taking visitors to the seaside everyday. One day, Sir Topham Hatt gives Thomas a special to deliver steel pipes to the wharf and Thomas is delighted as he would see many sights along the way such as the Castle, Shen Valley and Gordon's Hill. When Thomas arrives at the wharf, he sees Skarloey looking very sad because he had broken down and there is no one to take him to the repair yard. Thomas volunteers to take him across Sodor to the repair yards. Mr. Percival agreed but warns Thomas that Skarloey is heavy and must go straight to the repair yards. He also warns Thomas to be careful because the coupling on the flatbed is old. Skarloey is still sad when he was loaded onto the flatbed, so Thomas decides to make Skarloey's trip exciting by showing him several sights Skarloey has never seen before. Thomas goes on a different track away from the repair yard to show Skarloey the sights. He shows him The Scottish Castle and Shen Valley, but Skarloey says their railway has places like that and does not cheer up. Thomas takes him to Gordon's Hill struggling to pull Skarloey and he makes it to the top, but the old coupling breaks and Skarloey rolls back down the hill and derails in a siding crashing into the buffers. Thomas puffs back to Skarloey realising his mistake. Thomas is coupled back to Skarloey and heads straight to the repair yard. When Thomas stops at a signal near the seaside, Skarloey is amazed by the view of the beach and says he had never seen anything like the seaside. Thomas is surprised and happy to hear this and says he sees the beach everyday. Thomas takes Skarloey to the repair yard and waits for Skarloey to get mended. Skarloey is soon fixed and the two engines have one more view of the seaside. Skarloey declares it the best day out ever and Thomas is happy to see his friend happy. Characters * Thomas * Skarloey * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Gordon (mentioned) Locations * Norramby Beach * Castle Loch * Fishing Village * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * The Works * The Wharf * Shen Valley * The Lighthouse * High Farm Junction * The Hay Farm Trivia * This marks the last episode of several things: ** The last episode filmed in standard definition. ** Jocelyn Stevenson's last episode as executive producer. ** The last episode narrated by Alexei Borzunov in Russia. * Stock footage from Percy and the Oil Painting and Seeing the Sights is used. * Skarloey's small scale model was used again for the first time since the fifth season. The small scale model was used in the long shots when he and Thomas passed by each place and in the scene when they arrived at the workshops. * In the Latin American version all the scenes of Thomas going up Gordon's Hill and Skarloey's crash were omitted. Goofs * When Thomas stops beside Rocky, the puffing sound continues for a couple seconds after Thomas actually stops. * In one of the close-ups of Skarloey on the flatbed, Thomas does not have any coal. * When Thomas brings Skarloey to the Scottish Castle, a wall can be seen next to Skarloey's flatbed. But in Skarloey's close-up, the wall cannot be seen. This is because everything is put to larger scale so Skarloey's newer model and faces can be used and because there was no large scale Scottish Castle route made, the wall was replaced by piles of slates and clumps of moss beside the line. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Big Day Out In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Thomas & Skarloey's Big Day Out - British Narration File:Thomas & Skarloey's Big Day Out - American Narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes